puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Septera Core
Septera Core is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean. The crew previously flew the flag Mystery Core. Public Statement In the place of a Dark Lord you would have a Queen! Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the Morn! Treacherous as the Seas! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and despair! Extended Public Statement Ahoy mates! To join the Septerians just ask (that makes ye cabin). Check below for ranks That said fair winds and have fun:-) And remember to ask ptb or permission to board when boarding a crew members ship . Friend Shops: Lulaargh's Shipbuilding Stall on Zeta History * The crew was founded founded in the year 2007 on July 31 by Malduk. * The ancient prophecy says that once every hundred years, pirates will come together stay on the same ocean, and between them grow the fame of the core and granting the one who leads them great power. This is the Legacy of the Core. Over a thousand years ago, a Demon Storm tried to fulfil the Legacy, which would grant him the powers of the Creator; the powers of God. But the Creator sent Malduk, his son, to prevent him from doing this. Malduk defeated the Storm in a battle that lasted a hundred days and hid the crew, saying that the world was not yet ready for such power. *In the meantime a young woman named Lulaargh, an orphaned Pirate Wench, finds herself in the middle of the conflict, as it was the Demon Storm who orphaned her and her friends. What begins as a quest of revenge, unfolds into a plot to save the Legacy of the Creator and Septera Core itself from falling into the wrong hands. Without help she won't stand a chance against the Chosen and other enemies. But who can she trust in a world ravaged with war, a world on the brink of ruin? Her crew and spare few others….. * In reality. The current captain is Lulaargh after a mutiny against Malduk who had become a landlubber spending his time in shops, the inn and on his fleet of perpetually ported ships re-arranging his furniture. The rich and popular goldenhaired pirate Lulaargh was made captain by popular vote and a great party lasting three days was held to celebrate the event. It is said the 300 barrels of rum were shipped off to Spring the day before the party that were never seen again. Ranks To join the Septerians just ask (that makes ye cabin). *Pirate: All members that have a subscription to the game. *Officer: 4 piracy skills on broad excluding guns, sf and rumble and the trust of the Captain and SO's so be with us for a while so we can get the measure of ye and ye may need some training which the wonderful SO's will give. *Senior officer: has to be in the crew for a while and be prepared to give yer life fer the Captain, I mean crew. *Fleet officer: is SO in training or trusted alt of a hearty, SO promotion might be at the whim of the captains and her current SO's. Trivia * The crew name was taken from 1999 the game Septera Core by Valkyrie Studios External Links Septera Core page